


Fisherman

by thecookiemomma



Series: A Little Fishy [3]
Category: NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>G is bored on a stakeout. Gibbs has learned to text.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fisherman

For four long months, Jethro kept sending small gifts. He sent long, rambling emails in Russian, making Callen laugh at inopportune times. Sam had even started commenting on his blush. He'd shake his head and blush more deeply, then find a reason to be out of the room for a while. He smiled, remembering how Tim spent long hours teaching his boss to text, so even his phone was fair game.

 

One night, they were out watching a person of interest's house, trying to be discreet about it, and his phone vibrated. He wasn't sure who might be texting him at this time of night, so he pulled it out and checked. Luckily, it didn't have any identifiers in the message and the contact was just named “Fisherman.”

 

He gazed down at the words on the small screen and groaned softly. His man was going to kill him. _U wearing much?_

 

_Better be. I'm on stakeout w/ S._ He grinned, flicking his eyes up every few minutes to watch the front entrance of the house. 

 

_Shit._ Callen snorted, then read the next text Jet sent.  _U bored? I can help w that._

 

_Kinda... What u got, Marine?_ He grinned over at Sam who groaned. 

 

“Really, G? While we're on stakeout?” They knew each other too well. 

 

“Well, we are waiting, and he did ask if I was bored.” He sat there waiting for Jethro's return text. 

 

“Just don't give me any details.”

 

“Wouldn't dream of it.” G's grin widened.

 

The phone buzzed. _I'm all alone, w just boxers U come in quietly, startle me._ G quirked a brow, considering what it would take to surprise Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

 

_I pad in on sock feet, barely making a sound.Ur out.U had bourbon, so ur buzzed. The 1st touch u feel is my hands on ur hips, pulling down ur boxers._ G passed the time while Jet composed his next message by unwrapping one of the lollipops on the dash and slicking his tongue around it before sucking it completely in his mouth. 

 

_Sumhow I know it's u. I relax, even wiggle 2 help u get em off._ G inhaled sharply, subsuming his arousal. “Damn, he's good.” 

 

“You expected anything less? No details. Please.” Sam sounded half amused, but his attention was fully on the house. 

 

_I slick a finger and start playin in ur ass.Slowly. Drawin it out._ He grinned widely. Something he'd only gotten to do once, but it was worth it. 

 

_Only one Id let do that, G. I push back into it, cuz u makeit feel good._ G shuddered again, sucking harder on the candy in his mouth before framing his reply. 

 

_Like that, J. I slide 2nd in, twist some. Feel good? U doin it?_ He grinned ferally around the sucker and gazed out the window again as he pushed the send button. 

 

Jethro replied quickly.  _Am. Feels good. I lift hips, make room, growl @ u._ They'd found while talking on the phone that Jethro's growls did something to G. 

 

_Damn. Wish I was home. I slick up, make sure ur open, andgoin._ He sent the message just as he realized his typo, but then decided it didn't matter. It'd mess up the mood to send a text to fix it. 

 

He really did wish he was home when he read the next text.  _Bot a thing, putting it in. Not as nice as u, but good. U slidin?_

 

G groaned, and shook his head. Sam looked over, a knowing look in his eye. “You need a moment there, G?” 

 

“Shut up, Sam. He's just being himself. Said something that shocked the hell outta me.” 

 

“Alright.” Sam held his hands up. “I have no need to know what he said.” 

 

“I wasn't gonna say a thing.” G bit down on the candy and finished it, then pursed his lips to compose the message. _Sure. Slammin' right in. U like thing?_ He had to adjust himself a little, but he could make it. 

 

_Hits spot. Not like u, tho._ G knew he was blushing. He was glad Deeks and Kensi were on the other side of the house. Before he could reply, Jethro sent another text, this one clearly not proofread.  _Grabbin myself,slickdup.. Feelsgood. Ohgod. Loveu._

 

G gave himself a quick grab to calm himself, and sighed.  _Love u 2. cum 4 me. Forget abt reply. Think shit may happn soon._

 

Sure enough, as soon as he hit send, Sam nodded toward the door. “I hope your little tryst is done, G, because that's our guy, isn't it?” 

 

G grinned. “He's got damn good timing, then.” Sam groaned at him, shook his head resignedly, and they rushed off, pulling out their guns to capture the Marine. 

 

Two hours later, when Corporal Smythson was cooling his heels in the boathouse and Hetty had sent them all home to sleep, G pressed the button to speed dial Jethro as he drove home. “Hey, baby.”

 

“Get it all squared away?” Jethro's voice was sleep-heavy. 

 

“Yeah, stupid corporal decided he should take sensitive material off base. He's in the boathouse, and I'm headed home to bed.” 

 

“Want me to return the favor?” He sounded so tired that G shrugged as he turned into his driveway. 

 

“Naw. You can call me in the morning and talk to me then.” He switched into their cant. “ _Sleep well. Fare thee well, Leonid Ivanovich._ ” 

 

“ _Likewise. Fare thee well, Grigory Georgivich._ ” Callen heard the soft click that meant Jethro had hung up on him. He sat looking at the phone for a long moment before levering himself out of the car into his house and on to his sleeping pad.

 

It didn't take him long at all to fall asleep, and as he did, pleasant thoughts of spending time with his lover rolled around inside his mind.


End file.
